Mōri Terumoto
Mōri Terumoto (毛利輝元 Moori Terumoto) is a former Rune Knight, head of a unknown division, and current member of the Council of Five Elders. During the deathbed of his brother, he quit his job as Rune Knight and traveled to the prison to treat the injuries of his brother, Oda. After Oda's death and Toyotomi's ascension, he was designate as one of the members of the Council, a group responsible for governing prisoners of Shizugatake. As he was already familiar with these activities, he decided to give the Magic Council and focus his skills in what his brother took years to build. Appearance Personality Equipment Sentō Tsurugi (千刀剣 One-Thousand Swords): Is the sword used by Mōri. Like all the members of the Council, Mōri received this sword of Oda because he was considered one of his most trusted men, even without participating for a long time in the prison; both were brothers and he gave up his business to help his brother on his deathbed. Along with the other four swords, it forms the arsenal known as the Five Holy Treasures of Oda Nobunaga. Among all swords, this is the most beautiful sword and represents the concept of quantity. It takes the shape of a regular Katana, with a cross guard with a frame much like a four-pane window and a white sheath. Magic & Abilities Master Swordsman: Like all other members of the Council, Mōri is a master in the art of sword. He has a unique style of sword which previously shared with his brother, focused primarily on speed. The style itself is quite simple but requires a lot of concentration to not miss any cut. Mōri possess flawless precision and is a user of a series of assassination techniques with sword, always aiming at attacking the vital points of the opponent. He learned to fight with a sword through the influence of his brother and trained with him for years, however, the extent of his power is much lower than that of his brother. Immense Speed: Mōri can move at extreme speeds to the point of distorting the perception of the opponent and leaving an afterimage behind him. His fighting style focuses on speed; therefore he is considered a formidable and powerful foe once what the opponent is seeing can not be real. Not only movements, but he has a incredible speed of reacting to situations without the need to think previously; his body responds to any sudden change that happened around and so he can easily dodge from a true strike. Immense Magic Power: He proved to be able to use large amounts of magical power in a short period of time without tiring, even in a fight where he uses absurd amounts of magical energy to use his fighting style. When exerted, his magic power is lavender in color. Magic Sword Magic: Sentouryū (剣の魔法:千刀流 Ken no Mahō: Thousand Sword Style): It is a unique style used by Mōri, and previously used by his deceased brother, who focuses on the use of the sword, Sentō Tsurugi. The blade of the sword itself was created through fragments of other 999 swords overlapping in a tsuka. When combined with sword magic, each fragment responds to the same command, creating 1000 times the same command, in other words, 1000 cuts into a single movement. This style besides being dangerous, is a style of extreme difficulty to be fully learned because of the amount of magical power needed for just a cut; miss a cut could mean the death of the user. * Chikeikōka: Sentō Meguri (地形効果・千刀巡り Terrain Effect: Thousand Sword Circumference): The signature spell of Sentouryū. Mixing effects of Sword Magic and Terrain Effect Magic, the sword can show its true nature; a complex hallway of a thousand blades that stretches for miles. Each blade represents the spirit of one of the swords that were used to create Sentō Tsurugi. When released, each of the blades takes the form of a blade fragment in the form of small cherry blossom petals that can be controlled freely to exercise the concept of Sentouryū, but in a much more extensive way. Trivia * Mōri's appearance is based off of Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach. * His technique's names are copied from Katanagatari. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User